


La elección

by penumbra_LXVIII



Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Elizabeth is dead, F/M, Marriage, Poldark S4, True Love, scene S4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra_LXVIII/pseuds/penumbra_LXVIII
Summary: Las escena después de la muerte de Elizabeth, con Ross y Demelza hablando acerca de sus sentimientos.





	La elección

**Author's Note:**

> Me quedé con ganas de algo más en esta escena para mí tan importante, en la que por fin esta maravillosa pareja deja claro a quién eligen y a quién pertenece su corazón.

Hacía horas que había salido el sol y Ross continuaba mirando al mar. Darkie pastaba ajeno a todo, mientras él seguía en lo alto del acantilado como absorto. El vaivén de las olas rompiendo en las rocas creaba un sonido monótono, como de ensueño, que le transportaba a un tiempo lejano. Levantó los ojos y creyó ver la imagen de Elizabeth acercándose a él tal y como la recordaba cuando se enamoró de ella. Joven, hermosa y llena de vida. Casi tan hermosa como hacía un momento la había visto en su lecho de muerte. Era imposible creer que estuviera muerta. Su mente se había rebelado contra ello hasta el instante en que al besarla para darle el último adiós, sintió sus labios fríos como el hielo.  
Cuando la visión se desvaneció entre lágrimas, notó que había alguien a lo lejos. Giró la cabeza lentamente y la vió. Allí estaba ella. Demelza. Siempre Demelza. Irreemplazable, indispensable. La mejor parte de sí mismo. Con su cabello rojo ondeando al viento y sus hermosos ojos verdes observándole en la distancia.  
Se acercaron el uno al otro y se miraron.  
\- Elizabeth ha muerto – dijo Ross.  
\- ¡¡Ross!! - contestó Demelza sorprendida -. ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
Él nunca había sabido expresar muy bien sus sentimientos, pero sólo Dios sabía cuánto la necesitaba en ese momento. Ella siempre fue un bálsamo para su corazón, el motor para seguir adelante. Su única razón para seguir viviendo cuando perdieron a Julia.  
\- Camina conmigo - contestó.  
Demelza, impresionada aún por la noticia, tomó su mano y no dijo nada más. Entre ellos no había necesidad de palabras. Mientras caminaban en silencio no pudo evitar pensar en qué diferente era todo de aquel día, en ese mismo sendero, cuando sintió como Ross la besaba por primera vez de una manera distinta. ¡Cuántas cosas habían pasado entre ellos desde entonces! Cuántos besos, cuántas lágrimas, cuántas desilusiones… Y pese a todo, ella sabía que su amor hacia él no había hecho sino crecer día tras día.  
Una hora después regresaron a Nampara. Todavía cogidos de la mano, entraron al salón y se sentaron. Ross permanecía cabizbajo, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.  
Al cabo de un rato dijo:  
\- Ahora comprendo mejor lo que debiste sentir cuando murió Hugh.  
\- No es lo mismo. Tú la amabas.  
\- Una vez lo hice.  
Ross intentó verbalizar sus sentimientos. Explicarle que lo que hoy sentía era un enorme pesar por el recuerdo de aquel amor de juventud, por el encanto y la belleza perdida, por toda una vida llena de futuro. Pero había un dolor mucho más profundo que todo eso, algo que le aterraba por encima de todo.  
\- Sobre todo tengo miedo – añadió.  
\- ¿De qué?  
\- De perderte en mi vida. Como amiga, como mujer. De pensar que llegará un momento en el que no podré oír tu voz nunca más, ni tú la mía.  
Un mundo sin ella era insoportable. La sola idea de perderla, como a punto estuvo de suceder hace años, le producía dolor físico. Le ahogaba. Demelza le tomó la mano, profundamente conmovida. Su naturaleza alegre no permitía que le invadieran esa clase de oscuros pensamientos, pero al oírle hablar así, el duelo con Adderley volvió a su mente. El recuerdo de todo aquello, el saber que nada en la vida era tan valioso para ella como Ross, y que a punto estuvo de perderle para siempre, la hizo palidecer. Sí, ella había sentido lo mismo.  
Pero también era consciente de lo que había significado Elizabeth para él, y que jamás volvería a verla de nuevo. Sería doloroso oír algunas cosas, pero tenía que escucharle y apoyarle, como hizo él con ella aquella noche en que murió Hugh. No sólo eran marido y mujer, eran íntimos amigos. Siempre había sido así y así sería siempre.  
\- Ella fue tu primer amor...- comenzó a decir.  
\- Pero no el último - contestó Ross al instante y sin dudar -. Hice esa elección hace ya…mucho tiempo.  
Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella. Cuando se miraban así, era como mirar hasta el fondo del alma. Demelza sintió que todo el amor de Ross le atravesaba como un rayo. Sí, la quería. Estaba segura. Profunda y desesperadamente. Tanto como ella a él. Qué tontos habían sido.  
Ahora era su turno, el momento de aclarar, de desechar todas las dudas de una vez para siempre.  
\- Yo también – dijo Demelza -. ¿Crees que me quedo contigo únicamente porque Hugh murió? No es así. Hugh tocó mi corazón, pero sólo tú eres su dueño.  
Se besaron llenos de una profunda emoción, mientras la fuerza de sus sentimientos les invadía hasta la última fibra de su ser. Entre lágrimas, Demelza apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ross y él la rodeó con sus brazos. Permanecieron así unos minutos, conscientes de todo lo que habían estado a punto de perder tantas veces, y que tan sólo el amor que se tenían, mayor de lo que ellos imaginaban, les había dado fuerzas para luchar, para seguir, para vencer.  
Un nuevo siglo llegaba lleno de incertidumbres y de cambios. Pero ahora sabían que podrían enfrentarse con todo lo que viniese si se tenían el uno al otro. Volvían a ser uno. El pasado ya no existía, sólo el presente. Estaban aquí y ahora. Estaban vivos y juntos. No había que pedir más a la vida.  
Demelza intentó incorporarse, pero él no la dejó y la empujó suavemente con el brazo para que siguiera apoyada en su pecho un poco más. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.  
\- Te quiero - dijo él en un susurro.  
\- Te quiero – contestó ella-. Y al instante, sintió como el corazón de Ross comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

**Author's Note:**

> Mil gracias, como no podía ser de otra manera, a Winston Graham por su historia y a Debbie por su labor de adaptación que tanto me inspiran. Y muy especialmente a Aidan Turner y Eleanor Tomlinson que con su trabajo y su extraordinaria química me sumergen de lleno en esta fascinante saga.


End file.
